Electronic package designs for today's high speed electronic systems (e.g., computers, cell phones, network devices, etc.) must provide quality electrical performance and reliable electronic connections between various system components such as cards, chips, boards, modules, etc. Additionally, these electronic connections are often manufactured to be as dense as possible such that they use the least possible amount of space on the printed circuit board (PCB).
Most modern software applications require enormous amounts of volatile random access memory (RAM) at increasingly high speeds. The maximum operating speed of a memory system is determined in large part by the electrical connections between the memory devices and the memory controller. The total amount of memory available on a system is determined by the capacity of the memory devices, the number of electrical connections on the memory devices and the amount of space available to support additional memory devices.